saviorfairefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Hunter
Tainted With Demon Blood, but yet.. retains all the sanity and humanity they can ednure. This is Demon Hunter Resource mechanics Demon Hunters are beings tainted with Demon Blood, but have over came it. Considering they hunt more than just demons, their name, Demon Hunter, is just a play on words. Demon Hunters focus mainly on magic, Attack, and Speed, being able to dual weild a Crossbow and a blade. Demon Hunters are essentially fast, not as fast as an Assassin or Ninja, but fast. They have quick, agile like reflexes that allow them to react to any sort of movement or attack from their opponent. Because they focus mainly on their archery and magic, Demon Hunters make the perfect assassins, being able to kill from far away. The Type of magic that Demon Hunters dwindle in is Demonic/Dark magic. Because of their Tainted Demon Blood, they can whitstand Demonic type attacks more than most races, to where the damage is halved. Races The races that are incapable of becoming Demon Hunters are the following. *Dwarves *Giants *Gon *Androids *Cyborgs *Beasts *Angels *All Antagonist Races excluding Dark Elf *Werewolves Passive Skills *Demonic Essence : Demon Hunters shroud themselves in Demonic Energy giving them a boost in Stats, once their health falls below 50% *Hunters Shot : When Wielding a Crossbow or a Bow and Arrow, the Demon is able to use pin-point accuracy for better critical hits. *Stealth : Like the Assassin, the Demon Hunter is able to move around within the shadows, going unnoticed until it is to late. *Demon Eyes : Demon Hunters have a special eye technique that allows them to see different types of energies from afar. *Immunity : When the Demon Hunter's health falls below 30% or less, their Demon blood grants them immunity to status ailments for the duration of the battle, but their previous afflictions still go on. *Thrill of the Hunt : For every Skill that costs the Demon Hunter Magic, it immobilizes the opponent for one turn *Vegenance : The Demon Hunters maxium magic is increasedby 25, with 2 additional points added on whenever they use a potion to heal. *Perfectionist : Reduces the cost of a Magic Skill by 10% while boosting up resistance to certain ailments *Sharpshooter : Each Arrow they shoot at their opponent has a 50% chance of inflicting Bleed Damage. *Night Stalker : When at Night, The Demon Hunter becomes completely silent, hiding their presence from the world Skills *Rapid Fire : Demon Hunter is able to shoot a stream of Arrows, embedded with Demonic Essence. They are capable of inflicting Bleed Damage. ( Cool Down: 0 ) *Bolt Stream : This techinque allows the Demon Hunter to fire as many arrows at will without reloading ( Cool down: 3 turns ) *Hollow Bolt : This techinque causes the Demon Hunter to fire an explosive arrow that explodes upon impact of it's targets. Any remaining targets within the vicinity recieve half the damage with an additional fire Damage. ( Cool Down: 5 Turns ) *Massive Impact : The Demon Hunter fires up to 20 explosive arrows at different targets that explode when they are inches away from impacting their target. ( Cool Down: 10 turns ) *Perforate : Fires a powerful Arrow that decimates enemies within a single, straight line ( Cool Down: 3 turns ) *Passions Strike : Demon Hunters use this skill when they are enraged by their opponent, putting all their hatred and focus into one shot. If this one shot hits, it's an instant K.O. *Shadow Power : By gathering the power of the Shadows, The Demon Hunter grows a shadow like outter-covering to form over the armor they adorn. This deals Darkness Armor for every shot they fire with their crossbow. *All or Nothing : Demon Hunters embed their life energy and Demonic Essence into one Arrow, reducing their Hp to 1%. They fire the arrow, and if struck by it, the opponent shatters like glass. ( Cool Down : Once Per Battle ) Stat Curve The Demon Hunter is the opposite of the gunslinger. They focus on Dexterity, MP and Magic. Category:Classes